The Forsworn riders
by Dax Lorien-Legendary Mercenary
Summary: This is my first Inheritance series book please R&R nicely.
1. Of Might and Magic

Chapter One: Of Might and Men

It was a great night for a walk, but David couldn't do a thing about it. You see he is a sentry guard always awake, always watching, and always listening to the sound of the forest. David was from Kirtan; a city in the large forest that no one really knew about. And at this particular moment he was partnered with Gaven one of the other sentries.

David yawned lightly as he and Gaven shifted places, as they did so their eyes locked together for a split second. Gaven was a human male at the age of 27; he was a large man with an even larger temper. Gaven though; was shorter than David even though he was older by seven or so years. They had nodded to each other softly and then settled at their appropriate spots.

David looked toward Gaven once more and smiled. He always had a respect for Gaven and the other sentries, but of course he really disliked normal everyday soldiers because they thought they were always the best. He knew Gaven didn't often speak but when he did it was about something very important, very intellectual, and respectful. He was one man you could always trust would tell you the truth, no matter how blunt it may be.

Being a human in the elven forest was different. For one you couldn't always have meat for dinner. In fact they asked that you referred not to kill the animals at all. For all the animals had some sort of tie with the forest. They were not trusted and were not wanted as it seemed, so that was why they were only sentries.

It was nearing the end of David's shift when he and Gaven walked down the watch tower and two other elves walked up laughing at something more then likely them. David really hated it that he did not understand the elfish language fully just yet. But he soon would learn it and get revenge at those elves. They were always talking about them from what he could tell and he really…really disliked it.

David made it to his room and shortly fell asleep wondering about his dreams. Would he have the same dream he had last time when he was a Dragon rider and well known and feared throughout the land of Alagaesia? Would he be a renowned magician like his dreams told him? Only time could really tell and maybe a bit of fate to knock him in the right direction.

It was at the time of four in the morning when David felt a presence enter his room. So as quickly as he could he pulled out his dagger from under his pillow; which was always there, and sat up quickly. But it was to no help because a magical force kept him from getting up any further. There was a man in a dark cloak in front of him completely hiding his face. This man then spoke with a Dark and Mysterious voice.

'If you wish to live do as I say. When the maid comes into your room in half an hour have her get Gaven for you. When Gaven gets here dismiss the maid and then tell Gaven that He-Who-Will-Rule-The-Land wants you and him to report to Morzan at Lake Ardwen. After you arrive he will tell you what else to do.' The man them walked away and the magical force left.

David was scared out of his wits now but he managed to get out of bed and dress himself. As he finished the maid entered and then left going to summon Gaven like she was told. Gaven shortly arrived and was told by David what they had to do.


	2. Traveling and Talking

**Chapter Two: Traveling and Talking**

~It had been a couple of hours since Gaven and David talked after the encounter from the mysterious man.~

David stared at Gaven and sighed saying to him,"I wonder why did they choose us two? I mean we both are barely above the age of 20 and are not that skilled in magic." He then started to pack some of his clothes while waiting for the response from his loyal ally Gaven.

Gaven laughed lightly and then stared at David's back saying in his smart response, "They see us as the easily bonded people. Have you ever been asked why it is that we are the only two humans are here near Kirtan? Or why they choose for us to be sentries? I for one am curious as to why and how and I believe that whoever it is that told you to go to Lake Ardwen."

"I believe so, perhaps we will see."David remarked softly as he grabbed his bow and arrows. He laughed to himself as they walked out of the hall and toward the exit seeing so many elves stare at them. David had heard recently that the elven queen was pregnant and was due any day now. He was surprised but really didn't care.

Gaven stared at the elves and sneered knowing that they were happy they were finally leaving. They would never remember this place and would never come back. And that was why Gaven was smiling so much at that precise moment.

They got onto their horses with their elven made swords and bows and was now making their way to the appropriate spot. To which they would meet with Morzan the dragon rider. It was rumored that many people were joining him and this man known as Galbatorix to take down the Ancient dragon riders.

As they had made their way toward it they talked about the skills they had learned at the elven fort. They would never forget the skills but they knew it was only a matter of time before they forgot their way to the fort again, because the forest was so vast it was easy to get lost in it.

David was now thinking to himself finally as they started to get to the half way marker. Why has he chosen us? We are only in our twenties and not even that well trained in most martial arts available. So why us why do they need two elven trained humans? Oh well we will see why this wish for us to visit them.

------------------------------ (That Night, approximately 25 miles from the meeting point) ---------------------------

David and Gaven had already made their camp for that night and were now cooking some meat even though they really never did eat meat much. They were just staring at each other while making a practice field for swordsmanship. They had told each other right before they made camp they would see who was the better swordsman.

Gaven already knew David would win because he was younger and stronger. But he wanted to see by how much the male was better than him. He spoke to words to make sure that the strikes would only leave bruises and not cut all the way through. He slowly walked toward David his sword out and slashed out toward him.

It was a ringing of swords for a long time. No blows made only counters and parries both not yet breaking a sweat. They kept staring at each other studying for some kind of flaw, some kind of mishap. But they couldn't see one. That's when it changed David spotted one weakness a minor flaw in Gaven's stance.

He struck out at him laughing lightly as gaven gasped at David sudden attack. Gaven tried to dodge but it was to no effect, David was just too damn fast. He growled lightly at the hit and then receive another four before David backed away to let him breathe. He had striked at five of the killing areas all in less than 10 seconds of their spar.

"I can see why they chose you along with me now David."Gaven bowed lightly as he spoke to his now higher ranked officer.

"I thank you Gaven."He bowed back as they slowly fell asleep near their fire that was now doused out to keep people from finding them.


End file.
